Traveling Soldier
by thehalfblood'sgirl101312
Summary: The Second War against Voldemort is still raging as Hermione Granger starts a Potions Apprenticeship under Severus Snape. What happens when a Draft sweeps through the Order and Severus is caught in it's typhoon? (Based on the song Traveling Soldier by The Dixie Chicks)
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

Hermione Granger had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and given the position of Potions Apprentice under Professor and Potions Master Severus Snape.

The War with Voldemort was far from over… in fact, it was just reaching its peak. Because of this, she was instructed to sit her N.E.W.T.s early while Harry and Ron were to remain students. Hermione's parents were moved to Hogsmeade and her brother, fifteen years old and a wizard, was enrolled in the school.

The new school year, Harry and Ron's seventh year, was just starting when it was circulated… the Draft. It was secret, but those in the Order or had family in it knew about the Draft. Any eligible person's name drawn must go to Headquarters and then on to their specific station. No one of age was safe.

Hermione and her brother, Aidan, were sitting on the couch in their parents' house having their evening tea with them. The topic had just switched from Aidan's studies to Hermione's Apprenticing work, when the fire glowed green.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione leapt up and knelt in front of the fireplace. "I'm right here, sir. How can I help you?"

Even in the green glow of the fire, Severus looked quite frightening. "I require you in my office immediately. Something has come up and I wish to speak to you."

"Of course, Professor. May I have five minutes?"

"Indeed. Five minutes." He disappeared and the fire went back to red.

Hermione hugged her parents. "I'm sorry, but it seems urgent. He usually doesn't do that."

"It's fine, sweetie. We know you're busy." Her mother, Jean, said, hugging back. She stepped back so her husband, Frank, could give her a hug as well.

Finally, Hermione hugged her brother. "Make sure you're back to Gryffindor Tower before my rounds, please. I don't want to take points." She said, winking.

"I will, Mione. Promise." He laughed.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Two seconds later, Hermione vanished in the fire. Another two seconds later, she stepped out of the fireplace in Severus's office. She could tell he had been pacing. "Sir? Is everything alright?"

He sat in his desk chair and folded his hands. "Not this time, Miss Granger. I assume you've heard about the Draft?"

Several thoughts ran through her head at that moment. _Aidan? Harry? Ron? Shit… ME?_ "Y-yes, sir, I have."

"The Headmaster has seen that he needs a Potions Master at one of the stations in the North. He has decided on me to go and wants you to take over my duties here at the school." He saw her open her mouth to speak, but continued. "As much as I would rather he get someone else, he was adamant about it being me. I requested that I be the one to tell you." He paused. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

By this time, her eyes were wide with fear and tears were running down her face. This couldn't be happening! Not now, not ever! "NO!"

"Hermione, wait!" But his call fell on deaf ears- she was already out of the office and halfway to the Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate frogs!"

The gargoyle didn't obey.

"Treacle tarts!"

Nothing.

"Blood Pops! Fizzing Whizbees! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!"

Still nothing.

Finally, she took out her wand and pointed it at the stone. "Open up before I _blow_ you up!"

"No need to be so rude." The gargoyle muttered.

"Just let me in you useless piece of rubble!"

It stepped aside and allowed her in. Racing up the stairs, she pounded on the door to the office. "Dumbledore!"

"Enter, Miss Granger." Came the call from inside.

She pushed open the door, not even flinching as it hit the wall behind it. "You- you old, meddling, conniving, _bastard_! Why not me? Why him?!"

"It needed to be him, Miss Granger. Surely you understand with your logical mind."

"Don't you 'Miss Granger' me! And flattery is only digging you a deeper hole! Switch his name with mine! NOW!"

"I can't do that, Hermione. The list has already been sent in. He leaves in three days, no more, no less."

Once again, Hermione pointed her wand, but this time she cast a Stunner. She screamed when it missed its mark and arms wound themselves around her. "GET OFF ME!"

"Hermione, stop this! It isn't good for either of us!"

At the voice of Severus in her ear, she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. "This isn't fair! How am I supposed to-"

Severus put a hand over her mouth, ignoring the tears that flowed over his fingers. "You're strong and you beat all previous test score records on your N.E.W.T.s. I _know _you can do this!"

"But, you promised!"

"And I'm not breaking the promise, am I? I'll come back, Hermione."

"You don't know that… He's vicious and you were spying against him! If you get caught, you're dead before you hit the ground! Don't go, Severus, please!"

Albus cut in. "He has no choice. And nor do you. You're like my daughter, Miss Granger, but this is where I will not compromise."

Hermione pushed Severus off of her and stood in front of Albus. "You will be nothing like my father. I hate you and everything you do! You destroy everything you touch!" She spat on his desk and stormed out of the office.

With a final glare at Albus, Severus followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had a Guest review that I wanted to reply to just in case this person decided to read more of the story. **

** Aidan, Hermione's brother, started to learn from his sister at age 11 (she would have been 13), but their parents didn't send him to Hogwarts for reasons I cannot say just yet since it will have a part in the story. Hermione's parents are still muggles, but were moved to Hogsmeade so they could be protected better by the Order. I will be telling the full backstory through the use of flashbacks throughout the story. Thanks for the review!**

**TWO**

Two days before Severus was due to leave, the Drafted Order members and their family and friends attended a vigil of sorts in the Great Hall after curfew hours. As Hermione walked into the Hall, she realized just how many people were affected with this wave.

Among those Drafted was Fred and Bill Weasley who had Angelina Johnson and Fleur Delacour-Weasley and their entire family, Seamus Finnigan who had his mother, Dean Thomas who has his friends, and Luna Lovegood who had her father.

She didn't know where most of them were going, but she was strangely relieved that she wasn't the only one losing a loved one to this War. She also noticed there was no Head Table, just two large ones in the middle of the Hall. She quickly found Severus and sat next to him, silent.

Any talking that had been going on immediately quieted when Albus stood in front of them. He ignored the look of hatred coming from Hermione and started his speech.

"Tonight, we honor the men and women who are being called to arms against our enemies. It is with great heaviness in my heart that I send them away from our great walls of the school, but I fear that it must be done. Tonight, we thank them for dropping their lives to fight for us. And tonight, we celebrate life. I encourage everyone here to take the next two days off to spend with your loved ones. On that note, tuck in!"

Food appeared in front of them and platters, plates, and pitchers were being passed around. Whenever one came her way, Hermione simply passed it on without a word. She didn't look up from her hands in her lap for fear of losing all control she had.

A goblet was placed gently in front of her, followed by a touch of a hand to her lower back. She looked sideways at Severus, whose face betrayed nothing, but his eyes revealed everything. He motioned to the goblet, willing her to drink. She did and found it to be spiced cider in it. She gave him a small smile and laced their fingers together under the table. A bold move, but one that gave them both comfort.

Later that night, in the privacy of Severus's quarters, she recalled the first time they kissed. It had been two weeks after she had started her Apprenticeship and a month after her graduation.

_They were in the lab, experimenting with two ingredients of the Wolfsbane Potion that were contradicting each other and making it extremely volatile and unstable. _

_ "Now, add the quills into the monks-hood base."_

_ "Sir, I don't think that's a good idea. The quills will smart and explode the cauldron, if the measurement you have here are correct."_

_ "Do it, Miss Granger, or I will."_

_ "You do it, then! I'm not blowing myself up for this!"_

_ He had grabbed the quills and stirring rod from her and added them one at a time. Right in line with Hermione's observations, the quills began to stutter and the liquid in the cauldron boiled dangerously. With a muttered curse, he pulled them both down to the floor just as it exploded._

_ In the seconds after the explosion, Hermione realized their position on the floor. He was on top of her, inches from her face. She could see the emotions in his eyes and the thoughts came easily with no Legilimency required._

_ Severus slowly leaned down and brought his lips to hers. Soft, sweet, yet still full of life and passion._

It was then that Hermione knew she loved him and he loved her equally, if not more. They were made for each other in every way. It was the secret they were willing to keep. The secret of their perfect world… the world they had when no one was around and behind closed doors.

"Hermione?"

She jumped slightly and turned around. "Severus. What are you doing up?"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I could ask the same of you, love."

"I was just thinking."

"Do you do anything else?" He teased.

"Occasionally." She teased right back.

He chuckled and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Alright, witch, I'll play along. What are you thinking about?"

She leaned back into him. "Our first kiss."

"Ah, yes, the explosion. Fond memories, indeed."

"I hate what he's doing to us…"

"As do I, but he won't be in the dark for much longer. He may be getting slower, but he's catching on."

"Did he blow your cover as spy just so you could be on the front lines? Is that his game with you?"

"Probably, but there isn't anything we can do about it now. My fate was sealed twenty years ago, Hermione."

She turned in his arms and hugged him. "I miss you already."

"It's cold out here, love. Let's go back to bed and enjoy our two days off. Hmm?"

She sniffed away tears and nodded, allowing him to lead her back to his room. In his arms, she found sleep, but it was neither fitful nor pleasant. She dreamt of black haired, brown eyed sons and brown haired, black eyed daughters who never knew their father; wedding photos with the groom torn out of them; an empty dresser next to a full closet; a cold, hard bed which had never been shared.

Severus woke her six times from her nightmares, but never left her side for a second. He dried her tears and held her while she fell into the dark abyss which she would call sleep for an indefinite span of time from the next two days on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for the amazing reviews and don't forget to review this chapter as well! It keeps me writing!**

**THREE**

Hermione woke up more tired than when she had gone to bed. She knew her eyes were red from crying and she could feel the dried tear-tracks on her cheeks. She fought the urge to close her eyes again; she didn't want to sleep their last day away.

Severus stirred beside her and slowly opened his own eyes. He smiled when he saw her looking at him. "Morning, love."

"Hi." She sighed. "We should probably get started on the Pepper-Up Potions that Poppy needs."

"Actually," he said, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, "how about we spend all day in bed?"

She traced his jaw with her fingers. "Really? The great Potions Master wants to put off work for an entire day?"

"Mmhmm." Gently, he kissed her, allowing her to set the pace.

Just as things were heating up, they heard the fire roar to life in the living room.

"Severus! Are you here?"

He pulled away from Hermione reluctantly and put on his bathrobe. He immediately shut the bedroom door behind him when he entered the living room.

"Ah! There you are, my boy!"

"What do you want, Albus?"

"I was simply wondering how you and Miss Granger are holding up."

"I don't speak for Miss Granger on matters of emotion, old man, you know that. I'll ask again: what do you want?"

"I wish to convey my regret. I am sorry, Severus, but we need a Potions Master."

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to. Or do you not recall the day and Apprentice almost bested you?"

"And she would have had you not stopped her. Why _did_ you stop her, Severus?"

"I thought Mr. Potter would be pathetically lost without his mentor telling him what to do with riddles."

"So you've decided to start actually caring for the boy?"

Severus gritted his teeth. "No."

"And it definitely isn't Mr. Weasley."

Severus's nose wrinkled in disgust. "The day I care for that boy is that day you turn into the Dark Lord."

"The only one left is Miss Granger, Severus. Surely you have not let your heart fall for another Gryffindor muggleborn?"

His fists clenched, but he said nothing. He could not deny it, but he wouldn't confirm it, either.

"Ah, so it _is _her."

"I did not say that, Albus."

"Do you know where she is, Severus? I wish to speak to her."

Severus's body automatically shifted to block the bedroom door… to protect her. Albus eyes followed and landed on the door.

"Tell me you haven't-"

"Get out of here. You've done enough damage already."

Albus inclined his head slightly before stepping through the still-green fire.

Silence followed, but if he listened closely enough, Severus could hear Hermione crying once again. He sighed as his heart tore in half. And for the first time since his mother's death, he prayed. Prayed that he came back alive. If only for the sake of Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter after so long being gone, but this chapter really couldn't be merged with another to make it longer without losing it's point. To all those who have read and reviewed and stayed on for this long THANK YOU! I love you guys and girls!**

**P.S.: The story theme song has been updated to We Are by Ana Johnsson**

**FOUR**

Hermione and Severus decided to make their appearance for dinner instead of lunch. She waved him on when Harry, Ginny, and Ron flagged her down.

Ginny hugged her. "Where have you been, girl? We missed you!"

"The Professor wanted me to make sure I have all the necessary lesson and potion plans for when he leaves. You'd be surprised how much effort it takes to run a classroom." She laughed lightly and not at all genuinely. "How are you holding up with Bill and Fred being Drafted?"

Ron shrugs. "Scared as hell, I won't lie. But it's not as if we have a choice, right?"

"No… we don't…"

"We should probably get in there. You sit at the Head Table now, after all, Mione." Harry said, trying to lighten the mood.

"See you three in class on Monday." She hugged each of them and entered through the staff entrance. Sitting next to Severus, she sighed. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Is there a story behind that question, Miss Granger?" Severus asked, putting his usual façade up.

"None that you need to be concerned with, sir." She put lots of fruit and vegetables on her plate followed by a small piece of beef roast.

"Don't tell me you're going back to that ridiculous training routine."

She shook her head and sighed. "I have no choice. With you gone, I have to run the classroom, keep up with the students, _and_ fight a war. You'll go through horrors I can only imagine and I want you to be able to focus on what you need to. Not worry about what's going on here."

Dinner was silent between them from then on. Neither wanted to break the illusion Albus had created. The illusion that everything was normal, that everything was okay. That everything wasn't about to crumble around them.

At the end of the meal, Albus stood. "Now that our bellies are filled, I would like to wish everyone a good night. Off to bed, pip pip!"

In Severus's quarters, Hermione laid in front of the fire, warming up her seemingly perpetually cold hands.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Severus called from his office.

She got up from the floor and slipped inside his office. "What is it, Severus?"

He took her hands and looked down at her. "This is our official last night and I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"You know you can ask me anything…"

"Do you love me?"

"Severus, what brought this on?"

"Just answer me, Hermione. Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"And if I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me, would you?"

"Severus…"

"Hermione, please."

"Alright. Yes, I would."

At this point, he took a small black box out of his robes and opened it. Inside was a platinum ring with a diamond in the center and emeralds surrounding it. The candle light reflected off of the emeralds, casting green lights on the walls.

"Then let me ask you this: Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears streaming down her face, she nodded. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!"

He slid the ring on her finger and she hugged him as tight as she could. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, carrying her to the bedroom. In between feverish kisses, sighed 'thank you's and 'I love you's could be heard…


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

It was Sunday morning. Hermione and Severus took the little amount of time they had left to dress each other. As soon as the last button on Severus's and Hermione's robes was buttoned, they kissed one last time before heading to the Headmaster's office where all Drafted Order members were meeting with one person of their choice.

"Ah, Severus, Hermione, you're here. The Portkeys leave in five minutes. You have until then to say goodbye." Albus said cheerily, making Hermione want to strangle him.

Severus must have sensed this because he pulled Hermione away from the small crowd and turned her to face him, his hands firmly set on her shoulders. "You can do this. I know you can. Just remember you are the only one with full access to my quarters."

"I know. The keys to the storage room are in your office and I know where everything else is. Just… be careful, okay? Please?"

He tilted her chin up so he was looking into her chocolate eyes and she lost herself in his obsidian ones.

"I promise I'll try. And I will come back for you."

"Good. That's all I ask for from you."

Albus spoke up then. "We will now be transporting out. Bill, you're first."

Fleur kissed Bill and held onto him for as long as she possibly could. Her sobs grew louder as he disappeared with the first Portkey. Hermione closed her eyes as the Veela's screams tore through her heart.

"Fred…"

He hugged Angelina and kissed her cheek. "Make trouble in my place. George will need you. Love you." He took hold of the hairbrush and disappeared a second later.

"Severus, you're next."

_No, no, NO!_

Severus looked at Hermione and she nodded. She knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't. He bowed to her and she curtsied. She dropped her Infinity pendant in his pocket and she knew he knew it was there and exactly what it symbolized.

"Good luck, Professor." She said quietly, looking away from him, her resolve not to cry so close to shattering.

"And the same to you, Miss Granger. With any luck, you won't have to endure the dunderheads for long."

Hermione laughed and sniffed, trying to wipe away a tear without him noticing. "Go. The world needs saving."

He smirked and took the Potions book. He disappeared with a sad expression on his face and the urge to cry, which he fought.

Albus laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder as her body shook with silent sobs. "Miss Granger…"

She slapped his hand away and turned to face him, her hair crackling with magic. "What is your game with his life? He promised you his service and you make him run around in circles! You say we're like your children, but you don't know the true meaning of love! You tell someone everything they want to hear until they trust you and then you exploit their trust! You've done it for years! Just stay away from us!"

Dodging the looks of the remaining company in the office, she ran out the door and to the dungeons. As soon as she was in Severus's chambers, she collapsed on his bed and cried.

_It wasn't supposed to happen this way…_

-ooOoo-

The following morning, Hermione showered as slowly as she could, but couldn't ignore the time. She had to be at breakfast or someone would come looking for her. Since these weren't technically her quarters, it wouldn't do well for the searching person to find her there.

She sat at the Head Table next to Minerva, feeling empty and looking morose. Looking out at the students, she saw Aidan chatting with a fellow Ravenclaw boy.

"Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?" The Scottish woman asked, desperately trying to get her to smile.

"Not really… I just keep wondering if something's happened already. Minerva, are they allowed to write home?"

"I don't know, dear. I know you're nervous about your first day as an official professor, but you really do need to calm down. The students pick up on your mood and run with it."

Hermione had almost forgotten no one perhaps Albus knew of her relationship with Severus. And even then, he didn't know about the engagement.

"Hermione, that is quite a pretty ring."

_Never mind. Well, she doesn't have to know to whom I'm getting married. _She looked down and smiled a little as the diamonds glittered. "Indeed it is. I love it almost as much as the person who gave it to me."

"Who is the lucky guy? Mr. Weasley?"

"No. Ron has always been a brother to me. This man is so much more than that. But, unfortunately, I am no longer in contact with him."

"Oh, dear, what happened?"

"The War… he had to leave and I couldn't stop it as much as I tried and wanted to. I wasn't strong enough to fight it…"

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"No matter… It has been nice chatting, Minerva, but I must get back to the classroom. I've got seventh years first and second hour." Hermione stood and left, taking all shortcuts possible, trying to avoid people in general.

Twenty minutes later, she watched from behind her- _Severus's_- desk as the Slytherins and Gryffindors filed into the classroom. They continued to chat when she stood, but quieted when they saw her in a foul mood.

"I'm going to say this once and once only. You screw with me in _any_ way and it will be immediate detention followed by a fifty point reduction. I am not here to replace Professor Snape, just fill in while he is away."

Draco Malfoy raised his hand.

"What, Malfoy?"

"Where did he go?"

"That is none of your business. Anything else?"

"Why did you disappear for three days?"

"Also none of your business."

"What's the ring for?"

_Always the arrogant prick, aren't you, Malfoy? _"Enough! Detention with Filch tonight and 50 points from Slytherin! Anyone else have a question or comment?"

The room was deathly silent.

"I didn't think so. The instructions for a basic Lumination Potion are on the board, begin. You have an hour before it will be bottled and on the desk."

She unlocked the supply closet and the students gathered all the ingredients. During the hour allotted, she sat at Severus's desk and looked at the lesson plans, not really paying attention to what was on them, but rather the hand which wrote them. As much as she wanted to cry, she would not let her students see her weak.

When the first student placed their phial on the desk, she put the plans under a pile of papers and took to watching walking around the classroom, looking over the remaining students' potions.

"Professor Granger?"

She followed the voice to the Gryffindor side of the room. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"May I speak with you about the purposes behind the potion after class? I'm really curious and I wondered if you could give me some insight the library can't…"

"You may stop sounding like me now, Miss Weasley. And yes, you may. If you're done with the potion, bottle it and put it on the desk."

Ginny did so and Hermione continued circling the room. The hour was finally up and she stood in front of the room.

"You may leave. Don't wander in the halls and make yourselves late, blaming it on me. That will double the amount of points lost when I find out about it."

The room was empty save for Ginny in seconds. Hermione sank down into the chair, exhausted.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Hermione sighed. "You'll have to be clearer than that, Gin. You're starting to sound like our beloved Headmaster."

"The Professor. You love him, don't you?"

Hermione looked at the girl she loved as her sister. "I do, Ginny. I really do…"

"Does he love you back?"

"He does." Hermione started to cry. "He proposed to me last night."

"And you said?"

"I said yes."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"If he does, he hasn't let on. It won't take long for him to find out, anyway. McGonagall knows I'm engaged to someone, just not who. Her first guess was Ron."

"I would smack you if you agreed to marry my brother. No offense to him, but you could do so much better."

"Get over here and give me a hug. I know you want to…"

Ginny immediately ran to her and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. "He's the most feared Professor at Hogwarts. He'll win this thing for us, come home, and you'll live happily ever after."

"I hope so, Gin. I hope so. What's your next class?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

Hermione scribbled an excuse for Hagrid on a piece of parchment. "Tell him it's my fault. Go now before you're twice as late."

"It will get better, Mione. Good luck."

Hermione watched as her best friend slipped out of the classroom. When she was alone, she laid her head on her arms and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

It had been a week and the only time Hermione was not crying was when she was in front of people. Only Ginny knew of her engagement to Severus and Albus seemed to know what was best for him and left her alone.

Now, Hermione was in her own quarters, preparing the tea tray. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were stopping by for a visit before curfew.

There was a knock on the door and she quickly checked her makeup in the mirror before opening the door. She received hugs from the trio and they gathered in front of the fireplace in the living room. She played happy until Harry spoke up.

"You can stop pretending now, Mione. We know something is bothering you."

"There's nothing wrong, Harry. I'm perfectly fine."

"You've always been a horrible liar, Hermione. Don't insult our intelligence by trying. We're your best friends. We want to help you."

Hermione snorted a laugh. "No one can help me. Not now. Once Dumbledore gets his claws into someone, they cannot be removed."

"What are you talking about?"

"He took the man I loved from me without an ounce of regret! He apologized, but it's only because he may lose one of his most valuable men! He doesn't care about anyone except himself!"

Ginny put a hand on her shoulder. "You've got to tell them now. Or they'll dig until they find out."

Ron stood from the couch. "Who got Drafted that you loved? There was Bill, Fred, Dean, Seamus, and Professor Snape."

Hermione flinched at the last one. "It was an accident, to be sure, but it will never be a mistake."

"You fell in love with Snape?! Mione, you can't be serious! He's too old for you!"

"And everyone else here is too young! Too immature! He's the only one that matches my personality and intelligence level! So before you go judging me, try looking at all the facts! And he loves me, too!"

"How do you know?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to add to the tension.

Hermione held out her left hand where the ring still shone brightly. "He asked me to marry him the night before he left. And I accepted." She burst into tears and Ginny hugged her tightly.

"Now look what you boys have done! I ought to-"

She didn't finish due to an owl pecking at the window. Hermione let the bird in and took the letter from its leg. She opened it and read:

_ Hermione, _

_ I was not supposed to send this, but I knew I had to talk to you somehow. You cannot reply and that is what kills me. I also cannot tell you anything about where I am. But I can tell you it lacks the touch you have put in my quarters. I'm trying to get work here done as fast as possible, but Albus has a never-ending list of things for me to brew and most of them take full moon cycles. I am always thinking of you, Mia, never doubt that. I love you more than I ever loved her and it will forever remain that way. Stay strong and fill the shoes you've been left with._

She set the letter on the table and sat down in one of the chairs, sobbing and shaking. "What did he do to deserve this? Sure, he can be cruel sometimes, but he's caring and kind to anyone he lets in!"

Ginny scanned the letter. "He loves you more than who?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't tell you that. It's one of his most heavily guarded secrets and he trusted me with it. If he wants someone to know, he'll tell them."

"But why did he tell you?" Ron asked, almost genuinely confused.

"Because, Ronald, I am his fiancé and he thought I needed to know who drove him to this point! Both dark and light!" Hermione looked at the clock. "Shit, I've got meet my parents and brother in twenty minutes. I'll see you guys later."

Grabbing her cloak, she left her friends in her quarters and went to Gryffindor Tower, waiting for Aidan. As soon as he walked out from the portrait, she flung her arm over his shoulder.

"How's life, little brother?"

Aidan gave her an odd look. "Smashing. What's up with you? Haven't seen you in a few days save class."

"It's a challenge keeping up with the classes without Professor Snape around, but I'm managing."

"Where did he go, anyway?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I'll tell you more once we get to mom and dad's."

They walked in silence to Hogsmeade and arrived red in the cheeks from the chill in the air. Their mother had no trouble doting on them to get them warm again.

"Good Lord, why did you walk here? It's freezing outside!" Jean fussed.

"I needed a walk and Aidan didn't have a problem with it." Hermione replied, sipping the tea her mother put in her hands.

"Mione, whose ring is that?" Frank asked slowly.

She looked down at her finger and smiled. "Mine now, I guess. I never really thought about who it may have belonged to before it was given to me…"

"Yes, but who gave it to you?"

"All in good time. But maybe I should explain what's going on around us first."

"We know about the War, Hermione. It's why we agreed to move here and send Aidan to Hogwarts in the first place!"

"The War is the main reason why Dumbledore put out a Draft in the first place!" Hermione snapped, trying to catch her parents' attention.

It worked. Her mother stopped cold. "What Draft?"

"Now that you're listening… Last week Professor Snape was Drafted. Dumbledore needed a Potions Master at one of the base camps in the north. I don't know much beyond that."

"Oh dear! You've got to manage all those classes by yourself! You must be exhausted!" Jean threw another blanket over Hermione's shoulders.

"What does this have to with the ring?" Frank asked, not deterred.

"As you know, I used a Time-Turner in my third year to get to all my classes. You also know that I began my apprenticeship after sixth year ended. The Time-Turner added a full year onto my age due to its use. I want you to keep in mind that I am eighteen when I tell you this." Seeing no visible reaction from her parents, she continued. "Severus gave me this ring when he asked me to marry him and I accepted. I love him and he loves me, too."

Silence and then:

"HE WHAT?!"

"Dad, please…"

"No! I trust this man with the safety of my little girl and he goes and _seduces_ her? He's her goddamn teacher! This is illegal, isn't it?"

"DAD! I am not a little girl anymore! There was no 'seducing', it was a mutual attraction! And I am of age, therefore it isn't illegal!"

"He's twenty years your senior, Hermione!"

"Nineteen, but it doesn't matter to me! Trust me, he used that as an argument when he said we shouldn't be together!"

"And you made an argument _for_ it?!"

"Of course I did! Did you not just hear me say I love him? There is nothing and I mean _nothing_ you can do to get me to leave him, so don't even try!"

In the middle of all this, Aidan sank into the couch, fearing the wrath of his mother, sister, _and_ father. He may not have fully known about the relationship with Professor Snape, but he wasn't surprised. They both loved reading, potions, and nearly any form of academics. It was a perfect match in his eyes. He looked up when he realized Hermione was speaking to him.

"Are you coming back now or will you stay?"

"Um, I think I'll stay for a little while longer."

"If you stay past curfew, Floo to my quarters and I'll escort you back to Gryffindor Tower. I'll see you later, little brother." She kissed the top of his head and threw Floo powder into the fire. Stepping into it, she stated calmly: "_Hermione Granger's quarters, Hogwarts."_

When she was gone, Aidan sighed. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Excuse me, young man?" his father said, still bristling from the altercation with his daughter.

"You haven't seen her all week, have you? She was a wreck when Professor Snape left and she was just getting out of that funk. I'm willing to bet my entire education that you've put her right back in it!"

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't _have_ an education at this damned school had it not been for the evacuation. Was it too much to ask for one _normal_ child?" Jean couldn't hide the bite in her tone even if she had wanted to.

"I didn't ask for this! It's who I am!"

"And don't even get me started on your sister! Once she started teaching you, we knew we had to try and stop you from becoming like her! It's quite clear we failed!"

"How could you say that? We're your own flesh and blood!"

"Go back to your precious school and your precious sister. We have no use for you here right now."

Aidan jumped up from the couch, tipping over the pot of tea on the table and causing it to spill all over the carpet. _Let the bitch clean __**that**__ up._ He threw powder into the fire and turned to his parents. "Next time you judge magic, look around you. You're the ones who don't belong here." He stepped in the fire: _"Hermione Granger's quarters, Hogwarts!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am once again sorry for the short chapter. I as away for a while and I developed writer's block in the extreme. I am currently trying to figure out how I want this story to go. All reviews help me determine the plot, so I am thankful if you do review. Thanks for sticking with the story and giving me helping advice!**

**SEVEN**

Aidan arrived in Hermione's chambers fuming. He attempted to slip past her without her noticing his return. No such luck.

She had just come out of her kitchenette. "Hey! Whoa! Boy Wonder! What's wrong with you?" She knew Harry was usually known as Boy Wonder, but her brother was pretty wonderful, too in her opinion.

"Nothing. I just don't agree with what Mom and Dad said about Professor Snape and I said as much when you left."

Hermione sighed and sat on her couch, putting her head in her hands. "You shouldn't have done that…"

"Did you know they tried to crush the magic out of me? They think we're freaks, Mione! They said the evacuation was the only reason they allowed me to come here!"

The brunette tensed and the air around her crackled with suppressed anger. She looked up sharply when an alarm went off. Flicking her wand, the shrill sound disappeared and she stood. "You best get back to Gryffindor Tower, Aidan. I have a staff meeting to attend."

"Will you be okay?" He knew she was physically alright, but her emotions were on the fritz and he knew it.

"Eventually. Come on, I can't be late."

They walked arm in arm to Gryffindor Tower and when she was satisfied he was inside the Common Room, she made her way down to the staff room.

"Ah, Professor Granger, you made it! There's a seat left next to Sybil."

Hermione ignored Albus, but took the seat next to the aloof Divination professor anyway. She hated her almost as much as Severus did and she adopted the facial expressions to prove it.

"Now that everyone is here, I wish to inform everyone there will be a Valentine's Day Ball in two months. Minerva has agreed to head this project, but she will need assistance. I was hoping you and Hermione may help, Filius." Albus said turning to the tiny man.

"I don't speak for Hermione, but I'd be happy to help." Flitwick squeaked.

Albus looked at Hermione. "Professor Granger?"

"I don't suppose I have a choice if you have already said I would. Just get on with it, Headmaster."

"Miss Granger, how are your wedding plans going?"

The entire room froze. Most were shocked that the new professor had even been outside the castle enough to get engaged, let alone meet someone.

A low snarl made its way through Hermione's teeth. "Nowhere, thanks to you. Is there anything else I need to be present for, because if not, I have much work to do and little time to do it." She stood and went to the door. Just before she could walk out, Albus spoke again.

"You will fill his shoes well, Professor."

She half-turned to face him and spoke quietly. "You have made a very big mistake, Headmaster. You may have gotten rid of him, but you forget we worked closely together. You are now dealing with someone with a lioness's roar and a snake's bite. Good luck." Slamming the door behind her, she raced to the dungeons and to Severus's quarters.

Inside she threw open his closet doors. Picking out two sets of teaching robes, she tossed Floo powder into the fireplace. "_Diagon Alley!"_

_ Fill his shoes? The old man doesn't know what he just did…_


	8. Update Info

I am very sad that this isn't a chapter, but I have been swamped lately. My mother got sick and has long term effects. I am still writing, but won't post as often. This isn't the end of the story, but I ask for your forgiveness for not posting for a while. I will be back as soon as I can with more chapters.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it is necessary for it to be so. Hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming! I enjoy reading them whenever I can get on here to post! Thank you all for sticking with me and my story!**

**Eight**

The next morning, Hermione took the staff entrance to the Great Hall and not the student entrance with her brother and Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The Headmaster and everyone else at the Head Table were shocked at the young woman's overnight transformation.

Hermione's hair was still its medium brown color, but it was now pin straight. She normally didn't wear makeup, but this time, she had on smoky eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara- all volatile potions proof.

Her outfit had undergone the biggest change. She had Madam Malkin make ten sets of robes from Severus's models and feminize them. Her boots were calf-high and dragon-hide. And everything was black.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Our dear Headmaster suggested I fill Severus's shoes while he was away. And that is exactly what I am doing."

"Yes, but I don't think Albus meant it literally." At this she turned to the old man. "You didn't, did you?"

"Of course not, but I don't determine what Professor Granger does as long as it does not harm her or anyone else." He had nothing else to say. The truth would put him in bad company with his staff and he certainly didn't want that.

The Potions Apprentice Professor smirked.

_Hermione: 1, Jackass: 0._


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: It has come to my attention that I never appointed a Professor to the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. I don't know _how_ I could have missed that fundamental piece of information, but I have fixed that error in this chapter. Yay to another familiar face! And thank you all for sticking with the story! Don't forget to review!**

**Nine**

If the students had thought Professor Snape had been strict with his brewing rules, they soon learned Professor Granger could be just as much of a nightmare. By fifth hour, Slytherin had lost 100 points, Ravenclaw lost 50, Hufflepuff lost 70, and Gryffindor lost a record of 195 and over 50 students had detention with various teachers for various reasons. Finally, Minerva called her on it.

"Hermione, what are you _doing_?"

Hermione looked up from the third year essays she was grading. "Grading essays. Can I help you, Minerva?"

"I _meant_, what are you doing to the students? Several have complained about unfair point loss and unsolicited detentions!"

Hermione put her red-inked quill down and looked at the woman. "I'm doing what the Headmaster wanted me to do. With Professor Snape gone, this school requires someone trained by him and who knows his temperaments in order to teach his students correctly. If I don't, he'll have my head when he comes back."

"He was Drafted, Hermione… he may not come back."

She growled lowly. "He _will_ come back. And then I can go back to being the Apprentice of the Dungeon Bat. "The young woman stood. "Now, if you don't mind, it's getting late and I need to be getting back to my quarters."

Taken back by her sudden fire, Minerva bowed her head. "Of course. Good night, Professor Granger."

Hermione watched Minerva leave, and then proceeded to make her way into Severus's quarters. Opening his liquor cabinet, which could have used some serious restocking, she balanced the bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey in her hand. After several moments of consideration, she put the bottle back and Floo'ed to her own chambers.

The next morning, Hermione showered in hot water and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She still had her brown eyes, but they had gained an aged hardness to them. She turned back to her bedroom when an owl tapped at her window.

In record time, she flung open the window, her heart pounding. She nearly cried with disappointment when she saw Remus's neat scrawl.

_Hermione, _

_ It has come to my attention that you are in need of a little release training. Minerva said you had scared half of the student body and succeeded in putting Gryffindor in last place for the points for the House Cup. I am going to be doing a practical demonstration in the sixth and seventh year classes today. They fall in between your Potions classes, I already checked. Let me know your decision at breakfast this morning._

_ Many thanks, _

_ Remus_

She sighed and sank down onto her bed. She _did _need release for her anger and a practical demonstration was the best way to do it…

Twenty minutes later:

"I'll do it."

Remus looked up from his coffee and smiled. "Wonderful. The first class is first hour, so I suggest you get changed and warm up."

Hermione sat and sipped on a mug of tea. "Done and done. My clothes are under my robes and I ran this morning before getting ready."

"You've been keeping a training routine?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"With Severus gone, I have no one to spot me for more dangerous training regimens, so I came up with one of my own."

"You… trained together?"

"After brewing, there wasn't much else to do. Why?"

"I just find it odd that Severus would hang around anyone longer than absolutely necessary…"

Hermione bit back a retort. _He doesn't know, he doesn't know._ "I'm not like most people. I've also learned how to anticipate and counter his moods."

"Interesting, to say the least." Remus stood. "Are you ready? I already know you don't eat much, so you just playing with your food isn't going to work."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

As the bell for first hour rang, the seventh-year Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into the room. They went silent when they saw the dreaded Professor Granger leaning on Professor Lupin's desk and Professor Lupin nowhere to be found.

She sensed their unease and smirked. "Don't worry. I'm not here to teach you. Professor Lupin simply needed my help with a practical lesson today."

"And I thank you, Professor Granger." Professor Lupin's voice rang out. He had Disillusioned himself and put a charm on his voice so she couldn't pinpoint where he was. "Students, gather against the wall. Professor Granger, get ready."

She gently tugged on the tie at the top of her robes and they fell, revealing a black bodysuit that allowed her free range of movement and was fire-proof. She could hear the gasp of the students, mostly the boys. Whispers closely followed.

"Who knew she was hiding _that_ under her robes?"

"How does she not have the guys queuing for her? She's hot!"

"Quiet! The demonstration is starting!"

Inwardly thanking Harry, she slowly walked seven paces forward and closed her eyes, allowing her other senses to take over. "

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" she crooned softly.

A shuffle to her right alerted her and she sent a Stunner. Suddenly, Remus appeared on the exact opposite side. She spun around quick enough to see a blue light sailing toward her.

_Shit!_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am truly sorry this took me almost a full month to upload. I know you probably don't want to hear my excuses, they're probably boring anyway. Thank you to those who are still with the story and hopefully I can make up the distance between updates with more chapters faster!**

**TEN**

_Shit!_

Hermione flung her body to the side, hitting a bookcase, but dodging the blue-lighted spell. She sent a silent _Incarcerous_ back to him, which Remus nearly avoided. The ropes bound him by his ankles. Another silent spell, this time _Levicorpus_, yanked him up be the rope on his ankles. An _Expelliarmus_ disarmed him, sending his wand into her waiting hand.

She slowly walked forward and stood in front of him. "And this is supposed to be where I either incapacitate you or kill you." She set his wand down on the floor and stepped back to her place, casting a _Finite Incantatem_ over him.

Remus landed with a _thump_on the floor. He picked up his wand and turned to find Hermione once again robed and looking out the window. "Thank you for the demonstration, Professor Granger."

She faced him and bowed her head. "It was the least I could do, Professor Lupin. I apologize if I have injured you in any way."

"You did not, Professor Granger."

"Wonderful. Now, if you'll excuse me, Madam Pomfrey needed a batch of potions by the end of the day." She bowed her head slightly and left the room, robes sweeping out behind her in true Snape fashion.

Her other demonstration classes went exceedingly well. Her potions classes, however, were a disaster. All four Houses lost a combined total of 769 points with Gryffindor and Slytherin in the lead for point loss. While the other professor's wondered what had gotten into Gryffindor's Golden Girl, Hermione wondered why everyone was hell bent on pissing her off every second of the day. Little did she know, her bubble of semi-happiness was about to become glass and shatter.

The Feast had begun normally with Albus's usual announcements. Bored, Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Would everyone please bow your heads for a list of those who have fallen to Voldemort's forces and join me in honoring them?"

Hermione did so, her interest peaked.

"Thankfully, there is only one name to read, but that doesn't make the loss any less painful to bear." Albus looked at the parchment, although everyone who was still looking up at him saw he was only stalling. "Tonight, we honor the life of Severus Snape."

Hermione's heart stopped for a few beats and her head snapped up, shock clear on her face. _NO! This can't be right!_

"He may have had a reign of terror over the students, but to those who were close to him, he was a good friend and protector. He may not have shown it, but he loved those closest to him dearly."

It so quiet a pin could be heard if dropped. Then, suddenly, it was like an explosion went off as the Potions professor's chair hit the wall when she pushed it back. To her credit, she kept her mouth shut and stormed out of the Great Hall through the staff entrance. Once in the corridor, she ran.

She ended up in her chambers where she succeeded in destroying everything her hands came into contact with. Sinking down to her knees, she wrapped her arms around herself and screamed, long, loud, and hard until she saw black spots in her vision. She bolted to the bathroom and threw up, lying on the floor when it was over.

_He's not dead, he's not dead, he can't be dead… he promised to come back for me… he promised!_

On the bathroom floor passed out is where Remus found her an hour later after the students had all gone to bed. Careful not to wake her, he picked her up and set her in her bed, pulling the covers around her. Knowing she would probably want to be alone, he left, looking back only once and knowing her heart would always belong to someone else.

When Hermione woke, she had a horrid taste in her mouth and was warm, but still shivering. The events last night flooded her and she gave in to a new round of tears. She knew she had to get up and go to her seventh year Potions class since she had missed breakfast.

As they filed into the classroom, Hermione held her steely disposition as best she could, though her voice still shook.

"C-classes will be cancelled until further notice. I-if any of the Slytherins, or even Gryffindors though I know you all hated him, wish to come and speak with me, I will gladly receive you. You are dismissed."

They slowly made their way out and she noticed Draco hadn't said anything… at all.

"Draco, wait. Everyone else out."

She waited for the door to be shut before speaking again. "He was your godfather, was he not?"

Draco winced. "He was. Closest thing to a real father I ever had. Why's he so important to you all of a sudden?"

"It wouldn't be so sudden if you knew what had happened when I took the Apprenticeship. I love him."

"Did he return your love?"

Hermione nodded and wiped away a tear. "He did. And asked me to marry him the day before he left. I never thought my worst nightmares could be brought to life until now."

"Do- do you have anything else of his? He'd be mad, but I want something to remember him by."

"Follow me."

Instead of walking, they took the classroom entrance to his chambers.

"I'm reluctant to give away his things, but the wards will now recognize you as well. You may come here as long as you never disclose its location to anyone."

Draco looked around, noticing a woman's touch in the decorations and order of the room. "I won't tell. Did you live here, too?"

"Only some days. Others I had to be in my own chambers just in case anyone came looking for me. It's odd how childhood enemies can become civil when a mutual loved one comes into play."

"I think the key term being childhood. We're adults now and should start acting like it." He held out his hand to her. "Truce?"

She took a deep breath and placed her hand in his. "Truce. I don't want any more fighting. Not after…"

They sat on the floor in front of the fire the rest of the day, ignoring the classes Draco still had. Now that Hermione was a professor, he top of the class. One day would hurt his grades.

They talked, they cried, they _felt_… even if it was pain.

"Why did you look like you wanted to kill the Headmaster?" Draco asked.

"Albus has had it in for Severus ever since he started spying for him all those years ago. He used his life as if it were a toy to be played with. I simply pointed it out to him. I wanted to go in Severus's place, but he wouldn't let me…"

They both looked up as the clock struck 10.

"Oh… you'd better get back to your dorms before you're out after curfew." She stood and walked him to the door. "Thank you for staying."

"I didn't really want to be alone, either. I can't believe he's really gone…"

"He'll always be in our hearts. Won't he?"

Draco nodded. "He will and I would have been honored to have you in the family, however dysfunctional."

Hermione smiled a sad smile. "See you tomorrow, Draco."


End file.
